


can we stay like this..forever?

by Skairipa_isback



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abimel, F/F, OverWitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: before the demons interrupted them, Abigael accidentally starts to tell her relationship with her mother to Mel (ep. 2x17)
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	can we stay like this..forever?

_it all began when Mel softly stroked Abby's cheek, and kissed her gently._

_Mel didn't care why she did it, maybe because she was starting to have feelings for the demon witch, but she wanted to let Abigael know that whatever happens, Mel will always be **with her.**_

_**she won't leave her alone.** _

\-------------

The elevator doors opened, and Mel and Abigael checked if there were no demons

" _Lux mutatio."_ said Abby, and with a movement of her hand the lights came on, and she did not believe what she was seeing, her apartment had been destroyed by demons

"no, no, no...those beasts! what they done?!"

Mel looked at Abigael while she cursed while she was cleaning the mess that demons had made

"Abigael I know it's not nice but we have to find that magical object"

Abby nodded, and she opened a drawer of the kitchen, hoping that was there 

"uh..it was here..I can swear"

"well, then wherever it is we have to find it immediately"

and together Mel and Abigael started looking for the magical object.

\-------------

"ugh..I swear it was right here, Mel"

Abby snorted, while she was searching under the couch that magical object that traced magic in people, the same object that Jimmy had used, Harry's darklighter.

Let's say it wasn't the best night for the demon witch, she and Mel had to help Macy, Maggie and Jordan to find out if Julian was the villain..and after everyone wanted to kill her, Abigael had no other choice and she ran away to find a safe place....and where of course? the Vera's house...great.

at least there was one person she was starting to trust, Mel.

she can't explain why she trusted her, maybe because Mel understand her...and Abigael feels good when she was with her

Mel was already tired enough and worried about her sisters, so she starts to talk

"that object could be anywhere! why you can't use a spell to find it?"

Abigael was looking between the couch and in the middle of the pillows, and under the table, and when she heard Mel talking she looked at her

"witch magic? no thanks, I'm perfectly able to find it without magic. now go look in the desk" she said, not wanting to say what happened with the magic witch 

while Mel went looking in the desk, she didn't stop talking 

"why are you so loyal to your demon side? your father was trying to kill you, if I were you I'd run my mother's side"

Abigael was a little upset about that question and what Mel said, and she looked at her again... _she knew Mel would say this._

"so my mother would refuse me too? She...hated my demon side..I was like him.." Abby tried not to have her voice broken but she failed miserably, she hated her past.

and now she has tears in her eyes. 

while she was talking, Mel began to approach her

"she forced me to learn all those stupid potions and spells, trying to heal me....she didn't make me forget that there was something wrong with me, inside my soul..because I'm a mistake and she's always been right! so I'm sorry if I don't have a perfect mother like yours- _mmph_!?"

Mel made her shut up by kissing her softly, because she was tired of hearing her talking...she was tired and felt guilty for making Abigael talk about her past, she didn't think demons had feelings...but Abigael, Abigael had feelings but she kept them hidden so she won't be hurt again

The demon witch was a little upset but after a few seconds she kissed Mel again softly, while she caresses Mel's hips

after a few minutes, Mel stopped the kiss and looked deeply into Abigael's green eyes, that she secretly loves.

she wiped Abigael's tears gently and gave her another kiss 

"can we stay..like this _forever_?"

Abby says, and Mel nodded with a smile...making Abigael smile too

"If your parents didn't love you, I will love **you** "

_maybe not all demons have feelings, but Abigael yes...and Mel always knew she has a crush on her, and she won't leave her alone._

**Author's Note:**

> so...hi!  
> this is my first fanfiction, so be kind please 😊 English is not my language, I hope you like it..bye 💕


End file.
